parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 11.
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, Thomas and Emily wake up and dress into their clothes and go to the wedding room) *Grandpa Lou: People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a sultior. *Thomas: Emily? *Emily: Thomas, where have you been? *Thomas: Emily, there's something I gotta tell you. *Emily: The Whole Kingdom has Turned out For Father's Announcement *Thomas: No, but, Emily. Listen to me, please *Emily: Good Look *Monterey: Prince Thomas Engine. *Thomas: Oh, boy. *Plucky Duck: Look at them cheering at that little pipsqueak. *Baron Dante: Let them cheer. (out from the lamp comes Courage) *Courage: Thomas, I'm getting reallyyyyyy-- I don't think you're him. Tonight the role of Thomas will be played by a tall dark and sinister ugly man *Baron Dante: Your friend is mine now, Thomas, and I am his master! *Courage: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! I Was Afraid of that! *Dr. Neo Cortex: Courage, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as Sultan. (Courage obeys as the morning changes to a dark stormy day) *Thomas: Whoa! *Grandpa Lou: Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on? *Baron Dante: Heh heh heh! *Grandpa Lou: Cortex, you vile betrayer. *Baron Dante: (now Grandpa Lou) That's Granpda Lou Vile Betrayer to you. *Thomas Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that! The lamp! (Thomas's Jiminy Cricket hat and clothes are gone because he is now a street Thomas again while Grandpa Lou's clothes are ripped off because he is only in his boxers) Drat! How did I know that this was going to happen? *Plucky Duck: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for evil toad, Baron Dante! *Baron Dante: Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation! Down, boy! *Salem: Leave my friends alone! (charge toward Cortex and gets punched in the face and gets transformed into Oliver) When you've got money, what else do you need? Who needs friends? Just gimme greed! I love the way it smells, I love the way it sounds, I love the bucks, the marks, the yens, the francs, and the pounds! I love money! I love money! I got gobs of it, bags of it, racks and stacks and sacks of it! *Plucky: This cat's simply made of money! You don't believe me? Ask this bunny! *Oliver: He's rich, he's rich, he's rich, he's rich as can be! *George Washington (Dollar): I cannot tell a lie. He's got a lot of me! *Abraham Lincoln (Dollar): Sure as my name is Abraham Lincoln, this cat is rich, and I mean stinkin'! *Everyone: He loves money! *Baron Dante: I love money! *Everyone: He loves money! *Plucky Duck: Heh heh heh! (Baron force grips Thomas, lifts him up, and throws force him away into the distace, knocking him out, cold, leaving a worried Emily, and a surprised Grandpa Lou to watch) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof